Harry Potter & The Faithful Servant
by xJia
Summary: JUST READ.
1. Introduction Chapter 1

**Introduction**

"She has the most beautiful eyes, Gwen," remarked Lily Potter. The two children, Bridget Miles and Harry Potter, were both less than one year old when they first laid their diminutive eyes upon each other. Both innocent children with no blame what so ever.

"Well, I should leave now. Richard is at home waiting for supper," said Gwen. "Won't you come for some dinner?"

"No thank you," replied Lily. "I expect James would like to eat here. He's been quite busy with work lately." And with that, Gwen lifted her daughter, Bridget into her arms and left the house with a good bye and a kiss on Harry's forehead.

Lily Potter and Gwen Miles had been friends since their first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They both had devoted husbands who had high positions at the Ministry of Magic. Gwen and Lily also gave birth to two extraordinary children only a month ago. It looked as if nothing erroneous could occur in this moment of their friendship. But as most know, nothing can be perfect. Soon, these two children would be parted.

**Chapter 1**

16-year-old Bridget Miles woke up with a start. Her alarm clock went off at seven in the morning. Wearily, she sat up in bed and stared at her beeping alarm clock for a minute. After coming back to her senses, she shook herself and turned it off. Yawning and stretching, she looked out her window. It seemed to be another hot and sticky summer day in London. Remembering that today would be the last day of school, she jumped out of bed and rushed to the bathroom to get cleaned up for breakfast. Today would definitely be a remarkable day for her.

Hundreds of miles away at a train station, Harry Potter was giving his good byes to all his wizard friends from Hogwarts, for it had been his last day at school as well. Only Harry did not have the same outlook upon it as Bridget did. He would have to spend the whole summer vacation at his muggle uncle and aunt's house in Wales. Trying to look at the bright side, Harry convinced himself that Ron might invite him over to the Order of the Pheonix's Headquarters located in London. Although this would give him painful memories of his godfather, he thought it would be a pleasant way to get together with his wizarding friends. It was only a matter of weeks ago when Harry lost his godfather, Sirius Black, to a group of Death Eaters and a mysterious veil in the Ministry of Magic. Harry would be lying if he told people this year of Hogwarts was boring for he had experienced so much in such a small amount of time. Among those experiences was his close encounter with the Dark Lord, Voldemort.

Keeping a straight face, Harry bid his goodbyes one last time to all his friends, and turned to his relatives. They were all gazing upon these people that Harry called "friends". To the Dursleys, they were nothing but scum – dirty trash if you will. They thought themselves higher than what they actually were and held their heads up proud knowing that they were neither witches nor wizards. At least until Harry arrived at their doorstep 15 years ago. "Get in the car," commanded Vernon Dursley.

"Come on… one more minute!" Bridget was staring hungrily at the clock that hung on the wall in the school's auditorium. Not paying attention to the usual farewell speeches her principal was making, Bridget couldn't wait for that minute hand to hit 12. Time seemed to be going slower than it already did. Sighing, she spotted her friend's eye. He grinned at her, and Bridget gave a small smile back to him. She wanted to get out of school as soon as possible to meet her friend. Suddenly, the bell rang as loud as ever. She and her friends jumped out of their seats and ran for the front door.

"Bridgy, come over to my house! I'm having a pool party for the end-of-the-year," called her friend Samantha from the other end of the crowd. Bridget made her way through the deafening crowd and to her friend. Samantha was tall and had short curly blonde hair. She had eye catching blue eyes and the most adorable smile ever. Adding in an undertone, Samantha added "Steven Schatz will be there."

"Come on, Sam! You know I don't like him anymore. By the way, I have to go meet with my friend at the train station like I do every year, remember? Hermione is _finally_ coming back… Sucks that she never talks about that new private school she goes to though."

"Please, Bridgy! You're really started to annoy me with all this talk about _Hermione_," said a very aggravated Samantha. "After all, she sounds a bit secretive about this new private school that she's going to, no? Why don't you just --" But Samantha was cut off by a foot ball that landed right on top of Bridget's feet. Rolling her eyes, Bridget bent down to pick up the foot ball. When she came back up, she saw Steven standing there.

"Hey, can I have that ball Bridgy? Sorry about that… It was Dan Goldstone. You know, coach's son. That's the only real reason he made the team," explained Steven, pointing to Dan in the background. "Anyways," he said turning to Sam, "what time is your party? I want to see if I can make it. I have to go out for dinner tonight with my family."

Bridget quietly left, trying not to make too much of a fuss. When she was out of eyeshot, she broke into a run towards her house. She knew she was late. She was two blocks away from her house when she stopped running. Bridget was trying to catch her breath because she was running so fast. She leaned over and started to breathe loudly when she saw her mother driving slowly on the road. Gwen stopped right in front of Bridget. "Bridget dear, are you alright? Get in the car." Thankfully, Bridget opened the door to the passenger seat next to her mother and sat down. While putting on her seat belt she explained why she was running so fast.

"Hermione is probably home by now too!" she yelled furiously. "I missed her last time and now I'll miss her again. Everything is going downhill. I think that Samantha is mad at me too." Trying to calm down her daughter, Gwen explained that they could visit Hermione right now.

"That's why I was driving so slowly. I was wondering why you weren't home so I thought I should pick you up and we could both go to her house." Hermione did not live far from where Bridget lived. In fact, she only lived five minutes away. But, Hermione did not go to the same school Bridget went to because Hermione went to some "smart private school" as Bridget liked to put it. She often wished guiltily that Hermione not go to that special school because when Bridget saw her over the summer, she would always talk about how her and her new friends did fun and exciting things at her new school. It made Bridget feel secluded and like a third wheel. When they almost reached Hermione's house, her mother touched her hand and said, "Look honey. I know that you miss Hermione a lot because you have been friends since you were five, but I think you should know that when school starts in September, you might get to see more of her!"

"What do you mean? Do I have to go to the same school as her?" Horrible thoughts flushed Bridget's mind. "There's no way I'm going to that school! It's for smart people. That's why I belong in _public _school. Unless… Is Hermione coming to school here? That would be fabulous!"

Gwen simply pursed her lips and said, "I'm not saying a word. All I'm saying is that you will see more of her when school starts again." And with that, they left the car and walked up to Hermione's house. Bridget – excited as ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Run away… don't run away… run away… don't run away." Harry was slowly swinging himself in a monotone rhythm on an old and rusty swing in broad daylight. He wondered if his summer could become any more dull and unexciting than it already was. Harry let out a small scowl as he raised his grimy sneaker to see pink bubblegum stuck underneath it. Ignoring this, Harry stood up, crumpled the newspaper he found, and threw it into the nearest garbage can. He started to walk towards the Dursley's house when he saw two sophisticated men in black suits talking blissfully on the bottle green lawn of the house across from him. He noticed that the tallest man took down a sign that included a phone number. Harry continued to walk towards the Dursley's house. The men stopped talking, and one of them started walking towards his car. He was happily skipping, throwing his keys up in the air. This man waved as he saw Harry and gave a small "Hello". Harry mumbled back and answered with the same greeting.

Harry sat down in a big snug chair in the Dursley's living room with the cool air from the air conditioning blowing on his hair. Harry definitely felt calm until Aunt Petunia scolded Harry for not taking off his shoes before entering the living room. Harry slowly walked out of the living room but suddenly stopped. He crept quietly back to the living room to over hear his aunt and uncle's conversation. Pressing his ear closely to the wall, he heard the last bits of the conversation. "So this 'Richard' brought the house across the street," began Uncle Vernon.

"Oh well, we should invite them over for dinner… Does he have a family? Any kids?" asked a very curious Aunt Petunia.

"Oh well, I suppose he does. He seems like a family man. Yes, we should invite him and his family for dinner. I know that he has a very high job in the government – I may be able to get connections this way," Uncle Vernon said with a short laugh. "But, we _must_ keep him away from Harry. He waved hello to him today and I noticed when I was working on the car. Of course, he does not know the 'real' Harry yet, but we don't want him to, now do we?"

"Well, tell me about that kid, the one with no parents. What did you say happened to him _this_ year? Ha I actually feel bad for him!" Bridget and Hermionie were both lying on their stomachs in Hermionie's bedroom munching on popcorn. Pausing the movie they were watching, Hermionie turned to look at Bridget.

"Don't talk about him like that… He's a really nice person. And his name is _Harry_,_"_ replied Hermionie. "Anyway, his godfather passed away towards the end of the year."

"Why?" asked Bridget curiously.

"Um… Cancer," Lied Hermionie.

"Oh…" Bridget sometimes thought that Hermionie was not always telling her the truth. While watching Hermionie eating her popcorn, Bridget wondered whether Hermionie and her were still as good friends as they were years back. "Oh crap, it's 6 o' clock. I should leave now – I'll see you later then."

"Okay, sure bye. Actually, I'll come downstairs with you." Hermionie popped the last popcorn into her mouth and followed Bridget down the stairs. She opened the door for her and waved goodbye.

Bridget reached the door of her house and looked for her keys through both of her denim pockets. She took them out and fidgeted with them. When she finally found the house key and she was about to place it into the keyhole, her father had already opened the door.

"And you're home early because…?" Asked Bridget.

"Awh, aren't you happy to see your father home for once?" Gwen shook her head over her husband's shoulder."

"Actually, I took the day off. I was down in Wales. Actually, Gwen," Richard turned to Gwen. "Did you tell our daughter about the house yet?" Gwen sighed and shook her head once more. She looked into Bridget's eyes with confusion.

Bridget jumped out of her chair as fast a cat can blink his eye. _LMAO YES I WROTE THAT – NO actually it's from a song…stfu, lovers. _"What house! What's going on? Mom! Is _this_ what you were talking about in the car? I am _not_ – under any circumstances – NEVER moving!" The couple watched their daughter and looked for words to say that would somehow make Bridget more understandable.

"You'll see the house – it's amazing! It's in Wales and - and you won't _really_ be leaving any of your friends behind. You can always see them again. And you and Hermionie," Richard was broke off by his daughter.

"Hermionie! I don't really care about her right now. How on earth do you expect me to still 'see' my friends when I will be living in WALES?" Bridget looked into her mother's eyes one last time and then ran off into her room, closed the door, stuffed her face into her pillows, and screamed as loud as she could.


End file.
